Hoe alles begon
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: het is nog niet zo lang geleden dat dit alles is begonnen, en toch is alles sinds dien zo snel gegaan dat het lijkt alsof het pas gister was dat ik nog in de toekomst was met mijn beste vriendinnen Femke en Cristie. Okee, ik zal maar eens bij het begin beginnen. Mijn naam is Grovyle de dief. Al noemt iedereen me in de toekomst gewoon Grovyle.


_het is nog niet zo lang geleden dat dit alles is begonnen, en toch is alles sinds dien zo snel gegaan dat het lijkt alsof het pas gister was dat ik nog in de toekomst was met mijn beste vriendinnen Femke en Cristie. Okee, ik zal maar eens bij het begin beginnen. Mijn naam is Grovyle de dief. Al noemt iedereen me in de toekomst gewoon Grovyle. Ik kom dus uit de toekomst samen met mijn partner Cristie en haar beste vriendin Femke zei zijn de gene die mij hebben opgevoed en met wie ik veel heb doorgemaakt. _

_in de toekomst waar ik vandaan kom is de wereld kompleet verlamt. hierdoor komt de zon nooit meer op, zijn er geen seizoenen meer, en valt er nooit meer een drupje regen. Femke en Cristie zijn overegens allebij mensenmeisjes. Ze hebben allebij donkerbruin haar. het enige verschil tussen hen is dat Femke een grijs-zwarte haarband draagt en dat Cristie haar haren op een paardenstaart draagt. Een ander groot verschil is dat Femke altijd een groene jurk draagd en cristie een blauwe spijkerbroek draagt. ze hebben allebij geen schoenen aan omdat die bijna niet meer te krijgen zijn in deze wereld. _

_Op het moment ben ik in een huis vlakbij temporal tower in de toekomst. De zon komt hier nu elke dag weer op, maar zoals ik al zei was dit niet altijd zo. Misschien kan ik beter mijn verhaal vertellen zodat jullie begrijpen wat ik bedoel. _

Hoofdstuk 1: Mijn naam is Grovyle

Ik herinner me niet goed meer wat er is gebeurd toen ik nog heel klein was. Mijn moeder heeft me achtergelaten toen ik nog maar een ei was. Ik heb begrepen dat dit kwam omdat Primal Dialga alle Treecko, Grovyle en Serpitile dood wilde hebben omdat in de legende stond dat een mens en een Grovyle de wereld van de permanente duisternis zouden redden. ..op de een of andere manier heeft mijn moeder mijn ei weten te verstoppen zodat een ander me zou vinden en me op zou voeden.

Dit gebeurde want Femke en Cristie vonden me. Ze brachten me naar hun huis op het kampement en voede me op. De eerste jaren van mijn leven hoefde ik me nooit ergens zorge over te maken. er was precies genoeg te eten voor ons allemaal en er waren genoeg andere pokemon kinderen op het kampement voor mij om mee te spelen en te leren.

Femke en Cristie leerde me al gauw de taal van de mensen spreken,Naast de taal van de pokemon, dit zou erg makkelijk zijn in geval ze mij voor een noodgeval naar een mensendorp moesten sturen met een boodschap. daarnaast leerde het gewoone voetprint schrift van de pokemon en het schrift van de mensen. Ook dit zou me vast ooit nog eens van pas komen. Ik had een gelukkige jeugd tot dat ene moment... het moment waarop mijn leven voorgoed veranderde.

Ik was houtjes aan het breken voor het avondeten toen een voor mij onbekende pokemon naar me toe kwam. Hij was heel groot en imposant. zijn ene oog gloeide rood op in de permanente duisternis. zijn lichaam was inktzwart en op zijn buik was een patroon te zien dat leek op een gezicht. Hij keek me onvriendelijk aan terwijl hij me vroeg waar mijn verzorgsters waren. Ik keek hem niet begrijpend aan, want mij was niet verteld dat ik was geadopteerd door deze mensen.

"Femke en Cristie zijn in de keuken bezig! zal ik ze roepen meneer...?"

De onbekende pokemon keek me nog steeds onvriendelijk aan. Ik voelde me erg ongemakkelijk en was daarom blij dat Femke naar me toe kwam.

"kan ik U helpen meneer?"

Vroeg ze vriendelijk. De zwarte Pokemon keek nog steeds naar mij met een onvriendelijke blik. Ik begon me erg ongemakkelijk te voelen en Femke leek dit ook te merken want ze zei me Cristie te gaan helpen. Ik knikte en liep weg. na een poosje kwam Femke weer naar ons toe.

"wat wilde die meneer mama?"

Vroeg ik nieuwschierig als ik was. Femke keek Cristie en mij bezorgd aan.

"Fem? wat is er aan de hand?"

Vroeg Cristie die wel door had dat er iets aan de hand was. Femke keek me aan met een vriendelijke glimlach en zei me dat er niks aan de hand was en dat ik verder kon gaan met houtjes breken zodat ze zo de soep kon gaan maken. Zei en Cristie gingen nu naar de tent. Nu was het niet mijn gewoonte om luistervinkje te spelen, maar ik voelde gewoon dat ze iets voor me achter hielden en ik wilde weten wat er aan de hand was.

"Cristie, ik denk niet dat we hier nog kunnen blijven, we zullen iedereen in gevaar brengen als we dat doen"

Femke keek haar beste vriendin aan met een bezorgde blik in haar ogen.

"Maar als we vluchten dan zullen ze achter ons aan komen, Treecko is nog maar een kind...kunnen we hem dat wel aandoen?"

Femke keek naar een plek achter in de tent met een peinzende blik. Ik denk dat ze even moest nadenken over deze vraag.

"Het is het beste als niemand weet waar we heen gaan, die pokemon van daarnet was Dusknoir, een handlanger van Primal Dialga, hij wil Treecko hebben omdat alle pokemon van zijn soort al lang geleden dood hadden moeten zijn"

Zei femke ineens. Ik keek naar mijn handen met een niet begrijpende blik. Waarom had ik dan al dood moeten zijn? wat had ik misdaan. Maar wat ze daarna zeiden was de grootste schok die ik mijn hele leven heb gehad.

"Maar natuurlijk! dat is waarom zijn ouders hem in de steek hebben gelaten toen hij nog maar een Ei was! zodat hij als enigste zou overleven!"

Dus ik was niet hun zoon...Ik was geadopteerd...? Waarom hebben ze me dat niet eerder verteld? waarom moest ik er nu op deze manier achter komen? Ik begon zachtjes te snikken nu. Hierdoor moeten de meisjes hebben beseft dat ik alles heb gehoord want niet veel later stond Cristie naast me en lag ik confortabel in Femke's armen.

"het spijt me dat je er zo achter moest komen schat, maar we houden echt van je... we wilde niet dat je het zou weten tot je er klaar voor was..."

Ik keek naar Femke met betraande ogen. Ik was nog steeds in shock door het feit dat ik niet hun zoon was, maar aan de andere kant begreep ik wel waarom ze me nooit de waarheid hebben verteld. Deze slechte pokemon had nooit te weten mogen komen dat ik nog in leven was!

"wat gaat er nu gebeurden met ons?...nu...nu hij het weet?"

De beide meisjes keken me verbaast aan. Ik denk dat ze niet begrepen wat ik bedoelde totdat Cristie ineens met een veelbetekende blik aankeek.

"Femke...we kunnen hem nu beter alles vertellen... anders zal hij ons later nooit meer vertrouwen"

Femke knikte en zetten me op haar schoot met een boek in haar handen. Ze sloeg het boek open op de eerste pagina. Hierop was een Foto te zien die ik nog nooit eerder had gezien. Het was het kampement! maar dan heel anders dan dat ik het ooit heb gezien! de lucht boven ons was lichtblauw, het gras was groen en alle pokemon zagen er blij en gelukkig uit.

"Zo zag het kampement eruit voordat de tijd verlamt werd"

Zei ze terwijl ze de bladzijde omsloeg naar een andere. Hierop stond een stad met hele hoge torens, allerlij soorten pokemon vlogen door de lucht en op het land liepen en hopte ook een heleboel pokemon rond.

"de Planatery Investigation Team denkt dat het iets te maken heeft met het feit dat Temporal Tower is ingestord, veel mensen proberen er nu achter te komen hoe dit heeft kunnen gebeuren, maar tot nog toe heeft niemand kunnen ontdekken hoe dit eventueel zou kunnen worden gestopt"

Cristie lag nu een hand op de schouder van haar vriendin om haar te troosten.

"om te voorkomen dat iemand ooit achter het geheim van de instorting van Temporal zou komen, gaf Primal Dialga de opdracht aan Dusknoir om alle Treecko, Grovyle en Serpitile te doden samen met alle mensen met de demensional scream abillity"

Zei Cristie met een zucht. Femke knikte en keek me met een bedroefde blik aan.

"wat is...wat is de demensional scream abillity?"

Vroeg ik een beetje verbaast. Ik had nog nooit gehoord van een kracht zoals die.

"het is een speciale gaven, niemand weet hoe je eraan komt maar het heeft een bepaalde relatie met tijd zelf, als je iets aanraakt dat ook in verband staat met tijd zelf dan krijg je een soort visioen waarin je het verleden of de toekomst van dat gene kan zien"

Ik knikte als teken dat ik het begreep, maar ik vroeg me nog steeds een ding af.

"hoe weten jullie dat allemaal?"

Femke en Cristie keken elkaar nu een beetje verlegen aan. Het was wel duidelijk voor mij dat ze meer voor me achter hebben gehouden dan ik ooit had gedacht.

"dat komt omdat deze 2 mensen net zo goed voor het Planatery Investigation Team werken als jou geboorte ouders deden!"

zei de stem van de pokemon van eerder ineens van uit het niets. Ik keek om me heen en zag ineens dat we omsingelt waren. Dusknoir stond in het midden van een kring Pokemon die ik niet herkende, hierdoor was er geen uitweg...

Dat was het eerste hoofdstuk van een nieuw verhaal! ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! het volgende hoofdstuk komt er snel aan.

Is there anyone who would like too Translate and Beta read this story for me? please send me a private message if you are a quick beta Reader who can read and write english and dutch and have a propper translating machine (no google translate allowed!)

**REVIEUW ALSJEBLIEFT! **


End file.
